Une vie pour une vie
by Lady Ange Shadow
Summary: Dédié à Sat1. Slash HPDM. Harry vaint Voldemort, Drago le retrouve sur le pas de sa porte, à moitié mort. MPREG.


**La chanson (en italique) est de Natasha St Pier, c'est le morceau "Un ange frappe à ma porte". Cette fic, c'est mon premier lemon! Alors soyez gentils et dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Bonne lecture!**

**PS: cette fic est dédiée à _Sat1 _!**

_

* * *

_

_Un signe, _

Il vit Voldemort faire un mouvement brusque de sa baguette, il tomba sur le sol.

_une larme, _

Il reçut le doloris une première fois, mais il ne dit rien. Il le reçut une deuxième fois, et les larmes commençèrent à couler.

_un mot, _

Il reçut un Crucio suivit d'un doloris, une plainte déchirante sortit de sa gorge.

_une arme,_

Il se releva, tremblant, et se jeta sur le mage noir, un poignard en main. L'arme s'abattit, et une rose écarlate se forma autour du coeur de Voldemort.

_Nettoyer les étoiles à l'alcool de mon âme,_

Voldemort avait payé, tous les crimes qu'il avait commis étaient vengés par ce coup, il était libre, au plus profond de son âme. Il sentit une douleur qui l'enflamma, et s'évanouit.

* * *

_Un vide, _

Il se sentait vide sans lui, il n'était plus rien.

_un mal, _

Des bouteilles d'alcool traînaient n'importe où dans son salon.

_des roses qui se fanent,_

Il se sentait vide. Et son amour qui se mourrait!

_Quelqu'un qui prend la place de quelqu'un d'autre._

Il mit à la porte le roux qui avait remplaçé son ange une nuit.

_Un ange frappe à ma porte, est-ce que je le laisse entrer ?_

Il ententit des coups à la porte, il crût que c'était le roux qui revenait. Il rouvrit violemment la porte, et un ange noir tomba dans ses bras! Son amour! Blessé! Il était sensé être à St Mangouste! Il croisa son regard émeraude, et se sentit fondre.

_Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute, si les choses sont cassées._

Pendant qu'il l'installait sur le lit, il ne regarda pas une fois son Harry. Celui-ci avait entre-aperçu le salon, et le divan où trainait quelques vêtements à la va-vite. La pièce puait le sexe.

_Le diable frappe à ma porte, il demande à me parler._

_Il y a en moi toujours l'autre attiré par le danger._

Il s'était prit le pied avec plusieurs mecs depuis que son amour était à l'hôpital. Il le croyait à moitié-mort, "sans aucuns espoirs" avaient dit les médicomages, et essayait de l'oublier.

_Un fil, une faille, l'amour... une paille._

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, Harry ne l'avait plus une seule fois regardé dans les yeux.

_J'me noie dans un verre d'eau, j'me sens mal dans ma peau._

_Je ris, je cache le vrai derrière un masque, le soleil ne va jamais se lever !_

Il avait tenté quelques plaisanteries, mais son compagnon aux yeux émeraudes semblait dans un état second. Sa voix semblait si fausse, tout était perdu. Il ne le regarderait plus jamais.

_Un ange frappe à ma porte, est-ce que je le laisse entrer ?_

Un mois plus tard, alors qu'il était complétement guérit au niveau physique, il se présenta debout à Drago dans la chambre, au lieu de coucher.

_Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute, si les choses sont cassées._

Un simple regard, et Drago sut qu'Harry lui avait pardonné.

_Le diable frappe à ma porte, il demande à me parler._

Harry s'approcha de lui dans le pénombre de la pièce, et l'embrassa avec douceur, comme pour ne pas le blesser. Puis il arrêta.

_Il y a en moi toujours l'autre attiré par le danger._

Drago décida de prendre les choses en main, et commença à l'embrasser, d'abord avec douceur, puis avec passion. Sa langue entreprit d'explorer l'antre humide de sa voisine.

Harry approfondit encore le baiser, puis l'entraîna vers le lit à baldaquin. Harry se retrouva en-dessous de Drago, et il glissa ses mains sous sa chemise, et entreprit de le caresser sensuellement. Drago gémit sous ses caresses, et entreprit de le déshabiller. La chemise partit dans un coin de la pièce, le pantalon et le boxer la suivirent peu après. Drago mordilla le lobe d'oreille d'Harry, puis descendit poser des petits baisers papillons sur son torse. Il lui mordilla un téton, qu'il sentit durcir et entreprit de le lécher conscensieusement. Il descendit plus bas, et passa plusieurs fois sa langue dans le nombril de son amant, mimant l'acte sexuel, et sentit une bosse se former dans son pantalon aux gémissements d'Harry. Il envoya ses propres vêtements dans un coin, et observa le corps de son amant, magnifique et désirable. Il le regarda d'un air narquois puis prit en pleine bouche la hampe dressé devant lui. Il se sentit réagir sous les gémissements langoureux qui s'échappaient de la gorge d'Harry. Celui-ci eut un hoquet, et se déversa dans la bouche de son amant. Drago avala, puis l'embrassa, lui fesant goûter sa propre semence.

Une main coquine attrapa son sexe, qui durcit rapidement.

-Drago... chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Oui? répondit celui-ci, d'une voix toute aussi rauque.

-Je veux... te sentir en moi...

Face à cette invitation à non-dissimulée, Drago le regarda d'un air lubrique, puis plaça un coussin sous les fesses de son amant. Il lui équarta les jambes, et Harry ne sentit presque pas le premier doigt qui s'enfonça en lui. Il se cripa quand un deuxième doigt entra en lui. Drago attentit qu'il s'habitue, puis fit un rapide mouvement de va-et-vient en ciseaux, et retira ses doigts.

Harry eut un exclamation sourde de mécontentement quand il sentit les doigts se retirer, mais il poussa un cri quand Drago le pénétra. Il entama un mouvement de hanches, et Harry accéléra lui-même l'allure, puis passa ses jambes autour de son amant pourqu'il puisse le pénétrer plus profondément encore. Il poussa des gémissements à chaque fois que Drago butait contre sa prostate, ce point si spécial qui lui faisait voir des étoiles, et ses gémissements se joignirent à ceux de Drago. Celui-ci se répandit dans un râle, puis se retira et s'effrondra aux côtés d'Harry.

Drago l'entoura de ses bras possesifs, et ils s'endormirent, enlaçés.

_Je n'suis pas si fort que ça._

Cinq mois passèrent, Harry se sentait faiblir, mais il attendait un heureux évenement, on mit donc son état de faiblesse sur le compte de son accouchement qui serait pour bientôt.

_Et la nuit je ne dors pas._

_Tous ces rêves... ! Ca ne m'aide pas..._

Une semaine avant l'accouchement, Harry commença à faire de drôles de rêves. Il les oubliait à chaque fois, mais un sentiment d'angoisse persistait.

_Un enfant frappe à ma porte, et laisse entrer la lumière._

-Poussez! s'écria la sage-femme, quand une contraction particulièrement douloureuse fit son apparition.

Drago serait si fort la main d'Harry que les jointures de ce dernier étaient blanches, mais il se concentrait trop à ne pas s'évanouir pour le remarquer.

Harry poussa un cri, et la sage-femme attrapa la tête de l'enfant et le fit sortir complétement.

-Félicitations! C'est un garçon.

_Il a mes yeux et mon coeur, et derrière lui c'est l'enfer._

-Bienvenue à toi, souffla Harry, Alexander Lucas Malefoy Potter.

Il sourit tendrement à la petite bouille d'ange qui pleurait. Il avait déjà une touffe de cheveux blonds. Il s'arrêta de pleurer et dévoila ses yeux émeraudes. Harry tendit l'enfant à Drago, et eu une grimace de douleur.

-Il y a complications! cria la sage-femme. Une hémorragie avait atteint Harry, elle essaya de la restreindre.

_Un ange frappe à ma porte, est-ce que je le laisse entrer ?_

Drago regarda alternativement le petit blond dans ses bras qui avait recommencé à pleurer et son amour qui se mourait.

_Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute, si les choses sont gachées._

-Ce n'est pas sa faute, souffla Harry en regardant son fils.

_Un ange frappe à ma porte, est-ce que je le laisse entrer ?_

_Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute, si les choses sont cassées._

Harry ferma les yeux et sourit à ses deux amours. Son coeur cessa de battre.

_Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute, si les choses sont gachées. »_

Drago sortit de l'hôpital, l'enfant dans les bras. Il avait promis de ne pas se laisser abbattre. Pour l'enfant. Pour _lui_. La mort avait ravit son amour, mais la vie lui en offrait un autre. Une vie pour une vie.

* * *

**Mon premier lemon! Vous pourriez me dire ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait? Et pour ça... rewiew please!**


End file.
